Crazy Times at Barden University
by wolfdeamonghoul
Summary: Ariana is one of the many newbies at Barden University with a dream to make it in the music gig. But when she gets involved with the Barden Bella's what kind of craziness will erupt? Who knows! (set during the first movie, first book of the Barden University Tales)
1. First Day At Bardem

(Arianna's POV)  
I sighed as I stepped out of my step-dad's car. "Are you excited for Barden University?" He asked with that same dorky little smile he would always make whenever my dad was super happy with a gift he got for him.

"Yes, I am actually super excited, Phil," I nodded with a nervous smile, Phil rested a hand on my shoulder, "Ari, don't be so paranoid, you'll do just fine, I remember my first year at Barden University, and look at me now." I laughed softly, Phil always did know how to get me to smile, it's why I'm glad that he and my dad found each other in the first place. "Have fun!" I chuckled and nodded, "will do!" After I grabbed my things from the trunk we both hugged and said our goodbyes before Phil started the car and drove away.

"Hello there!" I jumped when I heard the voice, quickly turning to see a random blonde female standing in front of me with a stupid grin on her face. "Welcome to Barden University." She handed me a key explaining that it would be my room key. Then she gave me a whistle. "And here is your rape whistle, don't blow on it if it's really happening!" She strolled away as I stood there raising an eyebrow. What the hell just happened...

I shrugged it off and walked towards the doors of the school... until I bumped into someone.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

Weird ass people. I don't know why I let my parents talk me into coming here but this was all for the tour, I mean it's ok here in a way... I was about to go inside the school until I bumped into someone.

Great way to make a new friend, huh? "Oh shit, I'm sorry." I mumbled, helping her up. "Yeah, I-" one look at me and her entire face became redder than my sister's whenever mom used to tickle her as a kid.

"I-i-it's o-o-ok..." she murmured softly, extending her hand towards me to introduce herself. "I'm uh... I'm Ari-" I smiled shaking her hand. "So, your Ariana Grande's sister?" I joked making her laugh. "No, Ariana Rockwell." She said. I nodded smiling. "Nice to meet you, my name's Logan, and before you ask, I am not related to the Wolverine." I chuckled but soon stopped when I noticed that she didn't get the reference at all.

"Uh- never mind..." I shook my head, "anyway, you new here?" She nodded. "Cool, so am I." She smiled and nodded, "well... I better get to my dorm." Ari said. I nodded.

I was about to go through the doors until Ariana bumped into me. "Shit, I'm sorry!" Ari apologized blushing profusely. I shook my head chuckling, "hey, don't worry about it. Ok?" She nodded. I let her go inside first and then I went inside after her. I lost her through the sea of people but now I focused on trying to find where my dorm room was.

"Lets see... 502... 503... oh, here we go, 505." I smiled walking into the dorm room, only to find a guy there sitting on his head. I raised a brow but shrugged it off as I went further inside of the room. "Hi there," I greeted. "Hey, man." The dude greeted back.

I started unpacking my stuff, as I was doing so I was quietly humming to an old Nirvana song. Until the random guy jumped up next to me. "Dude, that sounded pretty tight!" He grinned. "You've gotta join the Treblemakers,"

The Treble-what nows? "Uh... what?" I asked, "the Treblemakers, they're this famous acapella group here at Barden. Maybe even more famous than the Barden Bella's." My brows furrowed and my lips turned to a frown. "Uh, I'm not really looking to join an acapella group... at all..." I mumbled. "Nonsense!" The guy exclaimed wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Tryouts are tomorrow at noon," he told me. "So, your going to perform for these Treblemakers too?" I raised a brow.

The guy laughed. "Hell nah, man! The Treblemakers need a man who knows _how_ to sing, not some dumbass like me!" I didn't even know the dude's name, but I could definitely relate to him. "I'm Logan, by the way." I introduced. The guy smiled. "Cody." He grabbed my hand and shook it like he had never seen a hand in centuries. "Woah, that's one crazy ass grip, man-" I chuckled. Cody smirked, "it's all in the work out." He winked at me making me laugh. "Whatever you say, bro..." Tomorrow was definitely going to be a handful if this guy was going to be my roommate.

* * *

(Ariana's POV)

When I made it to room 304 I met this nice girl named Clair, we seemed to get along well with ease. "You know, when I was about to go inside I bumped into this guy." I chuckled as I told her how I met Logan. "Oh really?" Clair asked. "Yeah, he seems like a pretty nice guy." I smiled. "Do you know his name?" She asked me, I nodded still having my goofy ass smile. "Yeah, his name is Logan."

Clair looked up from whatever she was doing behind her laptop. "Uh... are you ok?" I asked raising a brow nervously. Does she know Logan? Are they dating? Oh god I hope they aren't... wait, why am I thinking like this? Do I really have feelings for Logan?

"Yeah, I'm just glad that my brother has made a friend." Clair told me grinning. Oh dear god, she's his sister?! I can't believe I actually assumed that Clair might've been Logan's lover, what the hell is wrong with me? How come I never saw the resemblance?

"Oh, I didn't know he had a sister..." I chuckled nervously, "yeah, though Logan was totally against the idea of ever going to Barden." Clair shrugged sighing softly. I raised a brow once again as I looked at the brunette. "Really?" I questioned. "Yeah, Logan went to this rapping competition so he could meet Post Malone. He won and Post Malone was actually impressed by his rapping skills that he offered to try doing a rapping duet or whatever with him," I couldn't help but snicker at the thought. Logan? As a rapper? It just seemed so silly just the thought of it to be quite honest.

"But... well, mom and dad found out about it and they grounded him since Logan went out behind their backs. But 4 days into his punishment it was when I graduated from high school, and our parents gave Logan an ultimatum," Clair explained. "... what exactly was this ultimatum?" I asked.

"My parents managed to get Logan to come to the same university as I did, and they talked with Post Malone's manager, they said that after Logan's first year of Barden he could decide whether or not to go on one of Post Malone's tour." I nodded slowly. "He must really want to go on the tour if he's willing to come here," I murmured softly. Clair sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I really hope he chooses Barden, I think it might be good for him here."

"A woman just came to me and gave me a rape whistle, then she told me not to use it if it's really happening..." I trailed off looking down at the whistle. "Are you really sure it's a good idea for him to stay at a place like this?" I was answered with a pillow to my face with Clair screaming at me to shut up. My arm squirmed around to find something to hit Clair with to get her off of me. I finally found something and attempted to hit her with it. Judging from her squeal I managed to do so as the pillow slided off of me and onto my bed.

Clair fell with her butt to the floor making me burst out laughing, Clair started to join in on the laughter. Oh god, I think I'm going to kind of like it here at Barden...

* * *

I told Clair that I was gonna go take a shower before classes started. It's always been a habit that I got from mom. I hated it a lot... once I was inside the girls bathroom I heard someone singing titanium. Damn, I love that song! And now whoever is singing it because their voice rocks. I walked past the closed doors of girls who were singing, even past the one where it held the girl who was singing until I reached an empty one, it just so happens that it was also next to the titanium girl.

Once I started the shower I started to sing along with the girl as I washed my body. "Shoot me down, and I won't fall. I am ti-" suddenly the door to my shower opened and I screamed quickly covering myself. "Were you just singing, right now?" I shook my head. "N-no," I stuttered as I looked at the crazy redhead.

"Yes she was!" The girl next to me spoke. "Don't worry, you have a nice voice as well." I thanked her before looking back at the redhead. "Uh- can I, um, help you?" I asked my cheeks turning red since no one has ever seen me naked... well minus my parents but that was when I was only a baby...

"Uh, yeah, you could join the Barden Bella's!" The redhead grinned. My eyes widened. "Is that... a singing group?" I asked. The girl gave me a strange look, "uh, no, we're an acapella group. Auditions start tomorrow, see you both there!" Wait, acapella? I've only done singing. I don't even know if I can be any good at acapella! Soon a guy came up behind the crazy redhead. "You've got hot pipes." He smirked. Could my cheeks get any redder? "Hotter than the other girl," he winked. "Uh... could you please leave?" I asked politely.

The redhead nodded as she and the guy left, I quickly closed the door and went back to washing myself clean so I could get the hell out of here already. "You embarrassed too?" The girl in the next stall asked. "Totally," I sighed. "I'm Becca." She introduced herself. "Ariana,"


	2. Acapella Auditions

I took a deep breath as i walked into the auditons room. When i made it inside i was shocked to see the amount of people who were actually auditioning. I think I might've seen Logan so I walked towards him.

"Logan!" i called out, he turned to me and smiled. "Ari!" He engulfed me in a hug, damn he smells good, and his arms sure are strong... ahh! What the hell is wrong with you brain?!

"So..." I couldn't stop the frown that came across my features when I had to pull away, "are you also auditioning to be a Barden Bella?" I asked, a small part of me hoping he'll say yes. "No..." ouch... "Cody's making me audition for the Treblemakers." I tilted my head. "There's another acapella group?"

At the mention of acapella Logan face-palmed. "Please tell me you did not just say acapella..." I snickered at his reaction until he gave me a deadly glare to get me to shut up. "Sorry..." I chuckled, "did you seriously not know you were auditioning for an acapella group?" I asked. "... I thought it was going to be a stupid glee club thing..." he grumbled. I giggled.

"As you can see you are totally wro—" Clair ran over to us, "hey guys!" She smiled brightly. But then her smile changed to a teasing grin, "ohhh, mr rapper is dipping his toes into something different?" She teased with a giggle. "Shut up, Clair! If I knew this was going to be some stupid acapella shit I wouldn't have let Cody talk me into it!" Logan grumbled angrily. I chuckled shaking my head.

"Don't worry, Lo," I snickered, "it could be worse." Logan looked grim, "what could be worse?" He asked. "Well you could be that cocky little piece of ass over there," I shrugged pointing to the guy making fun of the crazy redhead and her friend.

Ok, even they don't deserve that. I went over to the guy as he kept making fun of the girls. "Hey, maybe instead of making fun of them you try to pick on someone your own size, but oh wait, there is no one your size!" People started to laugh after I said that to him as he simply just slumped in his seat.

"Nice one!" The redhead complimented me, "for that you get to audition first!" I could hear Logan and Clair laughing making me send them death glares. They didn't even bother to notice, well Clair did Logan just snickered.

I rolled my eyes at Logan, god he is such an asshole. I sighed as I walked towards the stage. I sighed softly, "can I just sing Kelly Clarkson or can I just do my own thing?" I asked. Before the blonde could answer the crazy redhead interfered. "No, you do you."

I nodded and started to sing a Lauryn Hill song, "so girls you know you'd better watch out, some guys, some guys are only about. That thing, that thing, that thing." I sang. I could see the redhead grinning and giving me two thumbs up as I sang. I looked up seeing Clair dancing and Logan's jaw dropping as he listened. When I stopped I heard some people start clapping.

"Pfft, feminist much?" That asshole guy grumbled. Logan glared at the guy as Clair held her brother back before he could do anything. "That was terrific, next!" The blonde said. "We have to let her join the Bella's!" I heard the redhead listen. "She is good, and not to mention attractive, Chloe." At least I know the redhead's name. "Exactly, Aubrey!" Chloe whisper yelled.

I went over towards Clair and Logan. "So, what did you guys think?" I asked, "you were amazing!" Clair grinned looking over to Logan, "looks like you might have some competition." She teased, I laughed shaking my head as Logan told both of us to shut up. "Up next..." the guy said staring at the screen of his phone as his index finger went around the room. "You. Boy with those two slut bags with you, you're up."

I saw Logan ready to snap the guy's neck. "What did you just call my little sister you-" I quickly covered his mouth. "Audition first. Revenge later." I whispered. He sighed but nodded. I slowly let go of him, he walked up towards the stage.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

Ok... here goes nothing... I started to sing a part of Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone". "Here's the thing, we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretend. Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone..." I glanced over to some guys who were watching me sing before looking over to my sister and Ari. "You're dedicated, you took the time. Wasn't long until I called you mine. Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone." I stopped right then to see some of the guys clapping.

"Not bad," the ass-nugget said, "you're good but you're not Bumper Allen, good." I crossed my arms, is this guy for real? "Ok, how exactly do I become 'Bumper Allen' good?" The guy gave me a smug look, "glad you asked, maybe I'll let you even join the Treblemakers. Next!"

I jumped off of the stage and went over to the girls. "You're supposed to be a rapper?" Ariana giggled, "I think you're better off singing than anything." I rolled my eyes, "whatever." Clair laughed.

There were a bunch of more people going onstage, even an obese blonde chick who almost reminded me of Meghan Trainor who winked at me... ok, yeah, maybe she wasn't the only one who winked. There were a few girls who winked and a couple guys. But it wasn't like I paid attention to just how many was there...

Just when they were about to say that the auditions were over some brunette came in just to ruin my hopes of finally leaving the overcrowded ass room. "Just my luck..." I grumbled. They let her sing her own song just like how they did for Ari, and I'll admit the brunette is pretty good...

The redhead clapped, then everyone told us that we could leave.

* * *

Just when I thought I had enough of this ass-nugget he suddenly says me along with a bunch of guys are now members of the Treblemakers now. Life is wonderful, isn't it?... I hope you guys can tell whether or not I'm being sarcastic.

"Now you'll finally know how to become Bumper Allen good." The ass-nugget said. I don't give a flying shit if his name is Bill Crosby, I still hate the shithead's guts for talking about my sister the way he did.

"Yeah... terrific..." I grumbled. Once the guy left another guy went over to me. "Hi, I'm Jesse." He greeted me. "Logan," I told him. "Welcome to the Treblemakers." Jesse smiled. I smiled back, this dude seems pretty cool. I went to a corner of the room to take a selfie of myself near a wall and sent it to Clair.

* * *

(Bella's HQ Clair's POV)

After drinking that strange wine, me, Ari, our new friend Becca and some others became Bella's. I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked to see it was a text from my brother.

 _ **Logan the Weirdo:**_ _ **Guess who managed to get into the Treblemakers group?**_

I snickered when I saw him make a weird face towards the wall.

 _ **\- I'm gonna guess you?**_

 _ **Logan the Weirdo: damn right, sis, did you make it into the Bella's?**_

 _ **\- Yup. Good luck with sir ass-nugget.**_

 _ **Logan the weirdo: good luck with the weird blonde and her**_ ** _red-haired sidekick, also could you get Ari's number for me?_**

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw that last part.

 _ **\- Ooh, does someone have a crush on a Bella?**_

 _ **Logan the Weirdo: No, I just wanna try and become friends with her.. she seems pretty cool. Plus I've been through with relationships since you know who...**_

 _ **\- I know, but you know I just want to see you happy big bro.**_

 _ **Logan the Weirdo: And I just want to see you happy as well, little sis. Which is why I'm going to murder any guy who tries to cop a feel.**_

 _ **\- BYE LOGAN!**_

I quickly put my phone away as my cheeks turned a dark shade. "Are you ok?" Ari asked me as she went over to me. I sighed nodding. "Yes... it's just my brother," I shuddered making her laugh. "Anywho, what's your number? I'm asking for my brother since he wants to know."

I smirked when I saw her cheeks grow rosy red. Looks like someone has a thing for my big brother... "r-really?" She stammered. I nodded, "yep, only for friendly purposes though." I felt guilty when her face fell from excitement to sadness. "Oh... well, um... ok..." she pulled out her phone ans exchanged her number with me. I nodded, "thanks." She smiled and nodded.

The blonde started speaking to us about training starting tomorrow so we had to go to sleep early. I barely heard a word she had said since I was too damn exhausted to think straight.

All I heard was her say we could go back to our dorms then I passed out.

* * *

(Ariana's POV)

Once I saw Clair passed out I quickly carried her back to her dorm. Good thing we share the same dorm together. I sighed as I put her on her bed before lying on my own. Seriously, the next time something like this happens, I'll just ask Logan for help instead.

Damn speaking of him I wonder if he got into the Treblemakers group or not. Well... I could always use Clair's phone...

Before I could try anything my phone started buzzing. Not wanting to disturb Clair, I went outside and hit the answer button. "Hello?" I asked.

I felt my knees buckle at the sound of Logan's voice, "hey, Ari." Damn, am I seriously crushing that hard on him though? "Hey... how did you get this number?" I tilted my head unsure of whether or not I gave it to him.

"I got it from Clair, remember?" Oh right, I forgot I gave my number to her... "so... is Clair ok?" His voice laced with worry. It made me wish I had an older sibling. "Yeah, but after having to listen to Aubrey for a bunch of hours she got pooped out."

"Same for me with that Bumper guy," Logan chuckled. "He's really that boring?" I laughed. "He's more boring than he is cocky," I couldn't help but giggle at that last comment he had made. "Could be worse,"

"How?" I chuckled. "You could of had to carry a passed out Clair back into our dorm." I told him. "Really? You could've called me up to help, she is my sister after all."

"I didn't want to intervene in your new life with the Treblemakers," I shrugged. "Bullshit, Clair's my baby sister, I would've loved to help you carry her back." Logan said. "I'll keep that in mind next time." I laughed, I could hear Logan laughing with me.

"Dude, there are people here who are trying to sleep! Could you save the phone calls with your girlfriend for tomorrow?" I heard a guy grumble in the background. "Cody! Ari is not my girlfriend!" My heart sank when I heard him say that. I know I'm supposed to think of him as a friend but well... it's hard!

My thoughts got interrupted by the sound of arguing through the other line. "I think I should call you back tomorrow..." I murmured as I hung up. With a sigh I went back inside the room for some needed me time.

After I sent an email to my dad and step dad it was off to bed for me for now.


	3. The Riff-Off

I was glad that there wasn't much to do around here after being finished with half of your classes. Must be a perk for being at Barden. It almost makes me glad that I came here. I already made three new friends!

Becca came over to me, "hey, do you know what a riff-off is?" The question left me with one myself instead of an answer. "Uh... no... what the hell is a riff-off?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know,"

"And you thought I would?" I crossed my arms. "Well..." Becca trailed off with that sentence making me roll my eyes. "Let's just hope Chloe and Aubrey will know..." I murmured.

"Hey, girls!" Oh dear god why me? We both greeted Logan. "So you got any clue what a riff-off is? We're stumped as hell," I asked. Logan sat next to me shrugging. "Something to do with singing, I zoned off while sir ass-nugget was talking about it."

"Wow, you're boyfriend is a lot of help," Becca grumbled. "He's not my boyfriend!" I screeched. "Damn, chill out, Ari. I already know you aren't my girlfriend," Logan teased. My face turned into a tomato as I grumbled.

"You ok, Ari?" Logan asked as he looked at me worriedly, no, I'm crushing on you and all you think of me is just that one stupid sentence that everyone hates hearing from their crush. "I like you as a friend."

But instead I just nodded. "Uh, are you—" I quickly punched Becca in the gut before she could finish. Logan just looked at us both weirdly and nodded slowly. "Uh... ok..." he got up and left us.

"What the hell was that for?" Becca groaned. I sighed shaking my head, " well you were trying to point out the obvious!" I glared.

"That you love him?" I turned my head scoffing. "Me? Love Logan? No way!" I exclaimed. "Ari, your face became as red as a tomato within seconds." Becca pointed out.

"S-shut up!" I exclaimed as I quickly got up and ran to my dorm.

* * *

Is this seriously what a riff-off looks like? It looks way different in my head... "Ari!" I screamed as Clair suddenly jumped onto my back. Once I realized it was only Clair I groaned. "Clair! Get off of my back!"

She giggled jumping down. "You excited for the riff-off?" The brunette asked me. "I have to sing in front of _strangers_ , why the hell would I get excited over that?" I grumbled.

"Because you're a Bella, duh." I laughed at her overconfidence. "Whatever," when my eyes spotted Logan I quickly looked away. Clair shook her head, "come on, at least attempt to flirt with him like those skanks do!" She scolded me.

I looked over to her brother to see some random redhead was trying to flirt with him but he kept ignoring her advances. "Maybe because that's why?" I grumbled pointing to Logan and the bimbo.

Suddenly a guy started to tell us about the riff-off for a bit before picking a category on his phone.

We spent what felt like hours just singing whatever came into our minds. Hell I was enjoying.

... at least until the songs about sex part started. The Treblemakers were obviously getting better as they started singing. I noticed Jesse obviously flirting with Becca as he sang making me snicker.

Becca suddenly started singing "No Diggity". I joined her in the song and soon enough everyone in the crowd started to sing along.

When we were done we apparently lost to the Treblemakers. Logan shrugged as we locked eyes and I did the same. "Come on," Aubrey told me as she dragged me away while telling the other Bella's to think or write about whatever we did to lose.

Who does this bitch think she is? Nicki Minaj? "Are you serious?" I demanded. Aubrey smacked me and damn this bitch is strong!

Becca joined in on my failed argumentative claim. "Ari's right, we rocked!"

"But yet we lost," Aubrey huffed. Thankfully she let go of me and left. Clair went to my side, "are you ok?" Amy asked as she looked at me. I rubbed on the mark Aubrey left on my cheek. "Wow, your cheek is red and Logan is nowhere to be found," Clair tried to cheer me up, it was not working at all.

"You mean that hunk?" Amy smirked. "He's my brother." Clair rolled her eyes. "What? He is still hot." Amy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright let's just get some face cream for Ari," Becca sighed. Before I could argue the vote was unanimous. I was once again dragged away but at least it was by girls I liked being around this time.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

Maybe Ari doesn't like me... it seems that way since she's always trying to avoid me. I mean I didn't do anything wrong to her... did I?

"Dude... are you ok?" Cody asked me as I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling. "I don't even know anymore, man," I sighed. Cody sat on the edge of the bed, "come on, tell me what's wrong." He urged me. "Shouldn't you be somewhere with your date?" I raised a brow looking over at him.

"She canceled at last minute, something about her friend needing her help." My friend shrugged. I rolled over onto my side. "Are you sure you're ok, man?" Cody asked again. "Yes, now please leave me alone so I can sleep..." I grumbled.

I needed to sleep so i could be able to speak to Ari tomorrow about what's up with her.

* * *

(Becca's POV)

God, is this supposed to be how we're able to sound better? The hell does is have to do with yelling and screaming. But then again it has been nonstop screaming for the past hour or so.

Hell I had enough of it so I finally quit, leaving the girls behind as well as Ari and Clair. Did I regret it?... deeply. Though it's not like I will admit that to anyone else...


	4. Still a Crush?

(A month later: Logan's POV)

"Woah woah woah... so Becca quit the Bella's?" I asked as I was walking down the halls with Clair and Ari. "Yeah, crazy. Right?" Ari sighed. "Damn, I would've thought that Clair would be the one to leave first," I shook my head, I winced as my baby sister hit my arm hard. "Shut up you ass!" She glared.

I rubbed my arm, "relax... I was only kidding." I grumbled. "Will you two try to act your age?" Ari rolled her eyes. "Oh please, quit acting like your an adult, we're still in college you know." I reminded her. "So, we still have to be mature." Ari said. "You're right..." I hummed, suddenly an idea came into my head. I looked to my sister, "Clair, could you excuse us for a sec?" I asked politely.

Clair gave me a strange look but nodded anyway and walked away from us. Ari started to give me a suspicious look, "are you ok Log...?" She asked curiously. "Oh yes..." I quickly picked Ari up with ease and slung her over my shoulder, once I did so I quickly started running with her squealing clinging onto me. "Put me down!" She screamed. "Never!" I laughed as I kept running holding onto her.

When we made it to the public pool I jumped in with her still holding me screaming as we fell. I swam up grinning. Ari started to splash water at me, "asshole!" She yelled at me but I could see her grinning at me, I chuckled as I grabbed her arms. "Oh relax, you love it." I snickered. I looked down only to realize that I was still holding Ari. I couldn't stop my cheeks from growing red at that exact moment for sure...

"Uh— L-Logan?" Ari stuttered out as she looked at me. As I looked up I couldn't help but notice the fact that her lips looked amazing to taste. Or the way those water droplets fell along her chest as if they were nothing... wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Ari is my best friend and I know it... but is she really?... damn, I can't believe I'm actually second guessing myself. Ok, keep it chill Lo... just tell her...

"Hey, uh— Ari I..." her chocolate eyes focused on my dark orbs. "Yes?" She asked. "I have to tell you this... to get this sudden weight off my back..." I sighed.

Her eyes sparkled when she heard, her lips curving upwards into a smile as she nodded slowly for me to continue. I gulped, "well... I just think that you are an amazing person, and I'm lucky to have you as my friend, and that I will miss you after I leave Barden for Post Malone." I finally let out.

As soon as the words left my mouth I suddenly regretted them as I noticed the twinkle in her eyes disappear along with her smile. "Ari? Are you ok?" I frowned. "Y-yeah," she choked out. "I just— I just need to finish this thing, see ya." She pulled away from me and climbed out of the pool, quickly running away from me.

All I could think of that moment was... what did I do?...

* * *

(Ari's POV)

"I'm lucky to have you as my friend, and that I will miss you after I leave Barden for Post Malone." I felt like my entire world fell, my smile dying along with it and tears were about to come out.

I made a quick excuse to Logan as i quickly climbed out of the pool and ran to my dorm. Once there I locked the door and rested against it as I started crying. I know after this year I would never see him again but with how he called me just a friend was worse than the thought of never seeing him again.

Oh shit I really do love that asshole... I sniffled to myself, "god... why me? Why did I have to be the one in love with him?" I sobbed quietly, I hugged my knees as I continued to sob to myself.

I heard banging against the door and Clair's voice, "Ari? Can I come in? I left my key inside!" She said. I sighed wiping away my tears with my thumb and unlocked the door to let her in. She walked inside with Cody holding her hand.

"Woah... are you ok, Ari?" Cody frowned as he looked at my puffed up face. I shook it off, "y-yeah, I am fine..." I lied, "don't mind me..." I lied on my bed about to go to sleep uuntil I heard Cody and Clair making up.

Groaning I sat up and left them to have their little sex session. With my dorm key in one pocket and my phone in my other I closed the door and went down the empty hallways. Since there was no one there I was able to cry to myself without anyone seeing or hearing me at all. Thank god this is college...

I slumped against a wall letting my misery overrun me. "Ariana?..." dammit! I thought everyone would be asleep by now! "Go away, please..." I murmured. Becca ignored me and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

So then I had to start telling her about the Logan incident and everything. When I was done Becca actually let me cry on her shoulder.

"Ari... if that jerk had to make such a pretty girl like you cry then he shouldn't deserve your love." Becca told me. "Ok, damn— I sound like my dad." I giggled as we both stood up. "Look, we've been through enough dealing with the Bella's, so how's about we go to my dorm?" She suggested. I smiled and nodded, she led me to her dorm.

* * *

I spent the night with Becca watching the Breakfast Club with her, I saw her starting to cry so I had to hold her close to me. "Th-thanks," she choked out as I let her sob.

What I didn't expect was for her to start her own sob story from during the performance that we sucked balls at to the part about Jesse.

"Woah... seriously? That's crazy." I murmured softly. "Yeah..." Becca sighed. "Any chance the Bella's want me back?"

"I know that most of us, minus Aubrey, want you back." I said. It made me glad that i was able to make her smile. For the rest of the night we started talking about random things for no reason.


	5. The Finals

(5 weeks later: Logan's POV)  
Did I do something wrong? I don't even know the reason why Ari hasn't spoken to me for five damn weeks ever since the pool thing... I hope she's not upset with me, I really like her... uh, as a friend! I mean... oh, you get it!  
"Logan? Logan? LOGAN!" Benji yelled at me, I nearly fell when I heard him. I looked up quickly. "Uh... what up?" I asked. "You coming into the tour bus or not?" Oh right... the contest thingy... I ran into the bus quickly. "Sorry guys," I mumbled. "Whatever, let's just get to the finals." Jesse shook his head.

The guys were mostly joking around with each other doing something while I started to send Ari texts because I wanted to know whatever it was that I had done wrong to had make her upset with me in whatever way.

* * *

(Ari's POV)

I was singing an acapella with the Bella's until my phone started to buzz. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Logan, oh god why him... "what's wrong with you?" Becca asked as she walked over to me. "I got a text from Logan..." I sighed softly. "Well, are you going to text him?" She raised a brow. I shrugged, "I want to talk to him... but I just don't know..."

I thought about whether or not to actually text him. I sighed and finally decided to. "Ok, I'll text him..." I told her, Becca smiled sitting next to me, was I ever glad that I had a friend like her.

 _ **Miracle Dick: Hey Ari, is everything ok? Text me back soon!**_

 _ **Miracle Dick: Ari, did I do something wrong? I thought we were supposed to be friends? Because if we are then could you please tell me what is going on?**_

 _ **Miracle Dick: Hey Ari... so me and the Treble's are going to the finals, hope I can see you there cheering me on or something...**_

 _ **Miracle Dick: Ari, whatever it is I did I am really sorry and I hope you can forgive me because I don't wanna lose you.**_

 _ **Miracle dick: AS A FRIEND I MEAN I SWEAR!**_

I snickered when I saw the numerous text messages that he had sent me. "Miracle Dick?" Becca gave me a strange look, I blushed, I really gotta change that... one day when I get over him or something...

"I... I um..." I stuttered profusely, "have you ever seen his..." she trailed off. "NO!" I screeched. The other Bella's looked at us and it only made my blush worsen. "Uh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, they all looked at each other before shrugging and continued on with what they were doing before. Becca chuckled, "ok, calm down," she teased. "Shut up!" I laughed.

* * *

(Clair's POV)

So, Amy wasn't able to get gas for our tour bus so we had to hitch a ride with my brother along with the Treblemakers, crazy world, huh? The Bella's were just hanging out with the other guys while Ari, Logan and I just sat in the corner. "So..." Logan trailed off awkwardly. Ari just said nothing and kept her gaze towards the window. "What the hell did you do?" I crossed my arms glaring at my older brother. "In my defense, I have no fucking clue." He raised his hands up defensively.

I heard Ari murmuring something under her breath but I couldn't quite figure out what it was though. I looked back at my brother, "are you sure you don't?" I asked, he shook his head. "No, the last time we ever talked was when we fell into the pool together and that was it," he shrugged. I raised a brow looking at him, "did you say anything to make her upset?"

"All I said was that I was glad to have her as my friend," he said. Jesus Christ, he doesn't still doesn't know that my best friend is in love with him? How is my brother, who is supposed to be the older one, dumb as fuck when it comes to someone's feelings? I face-palmed myself, "you truly are a dumbass." I mumbled, "oh come on, is everyone going against me for something I have no clue that I ever did?" He groaned.

"No, we're going against you because you are a dumbass." I glared at him. Logan sighed. "I give up!" My brother folks... still so clueless at love as he was before.

"How long do we have until the battle?" I asked looking over to the guy driving. "A few minutes," he answered calmly before going back to conversating with that silent girl.

* * *

(Timeskip to the final concert: Ari's POV)

"So, we all know what to do, right?" Becca asked looking around the group, we all nodded in agreement, we were up next after the Treblemakers. We did some warm ups first for a little while before it was finally our turn to go up on that stage.

We started doing a medley of songs from currents to classics. As I sang I stared at Logan, my eyes went from his own towards his crotch, and yes I know that sounds weird but I know that there's got to be something big going on down there because damn son, how can one not have something big down there when you're a guy and wearing tight ass pants?

"I sing la, la la la la... la la la la... la la la la la la," Becca and the rest of us sang along. When we had finished with a good ending note, the whole crowd went nuts. Becca went over to Jesse and I grinned when I saw them kissing each other.

I looked over to Logan and take a deep breath before moving my feet towards him. "Hey," it was the first thing that came to mind, actually it was the very first word I ever said to him since the whole pool incident actually. "Hey, you still upset with me or-" I quickly interrupted him by slamming my lips onto his own in a passionate kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him, I felt his warm arms slowly wrap themselves around my waist as he responded with equal fervor.

I pulled away slowly for air, my lips parted as I panted softly, holy shit is that seriously what a first kiss is like? If it is then I should've kissed this guy on the first fucking day. "Please reconsider leaving," I begged. "I love you," when I realized what I had just said I quickly pulled away from him. "I-I mean uh..." I ran from him quickly. Shit! shit! shit! The kiss was one thing but telling a guy who just friend zoned you was something entirely different! How am I ever going to face Logan ever again?

"Ari, are you ok?" Clair asked as she and Becca went over towards me worried expressions on both of their faces as they saw my face pale. "Y-yeah," I nodded. "I'm fine,"

* * *

(A year later)

"Alright, losers," Becca said. "Let's see what you can do." I smiled as I leaned against the chair, it had been over a year since Logan and I ever kept in contact, I figured I should give him some space after the kiss and the spilling the L word happened. I figured that he must've left for that tour with Post Malone by now because I didn't think he would want to stay after what I did.

"Are you still beating yourself up over what had happened?" Chloe asked as she looked over to me, all I did was nod in response. "Ari, it was one year ago, move on already." Aubrey groaned. "Oh shut up, it's not like you ever found love." I rolled my eyes. Chloe giggled as Aubrey just sent a death glare my way, but she knew I was right anyway.

"Hey girls," Clair greeted sitting next to me, her face contorted into a frown. "You still miss Logan?" I asked looked over to her. "Just as much as you do, well— almost," the girls giggled as my face turned crimson.

Speaking of Logan I wonder if he's left yet or not...


	6. The Final Chapter seriously

(Logan's POV)

Well, just when I thought I had a clue what I would be doing after one year of this hell hole I suddenly got second thoughts, dammit why did Ari have to kiss me just to get me to stay?

I noticed that she was coming towards me, "you haven't left yet?" She asked. "No, i'm still debating on whether or not to," I sighed. Ari blushed, "I'm sorry..." I raised a brow, "for...?"

"For... you know... kissing you..." I nodded slowly, "well... what if I wanted to kiss you again?" I asked walking closer to her, she stood still as she watched me, as i got close enough i watched as she moved her face closer to mine so our lips could touch.

"Like this?" She whispered as her soft lips landed on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt hers go around my neck. I pushed the duffel bag that held my clothes to the floor and lied down on it with her on top of me.

I felt her hands go towards the buttons of my shirt. I let her as my own went towards her skirt, sliding it down. I let my hand slide under her panties, feeling the wetness of her clit. I let out a groan as I felt her fingers graze my crotch from the button of my jeans.

"Um... Logan, I—" Ari murmured, I watched as her face turn crimson. "Is this your first time?" I asked, she nodded looking away from me. "Hey," I placed a hand on her cheek, damn what kind of lotion does she use?

"Don't, Logan, I need you." She said. It was all I needed to hear from her to resume on with my actions. My fingers played around with her clit, going faster as i heard her moans. "Oh yes, Logan," Ari moaned. I bit my lip as I finally pulled my fingers away from her vagina slowly. "Jesus Christ, for someone innocent you sure as hell don't feel that way," I muttered. I chuckled as I saw her cheeks grow even redder. "Don't worry, I'll go easy." I said, I got up to go find a condom.

I went into the bathroom to find some Trojan condoms, when I found the box I stripped out of my clothes and pulled out an unused condom, opening it with my teeth and slipping it onto my dick before going back over to Ari.

My eyes widened once I had seen her clothes sprawled all over the floor, I slowly looked up to see her naked body laying on top of my bed, her cheeks red. "A-are you ok?" It was cute how she stuttered. I chuckled as I went over to her, pulling her close and kissing her, I went into her slowly groaning at how tight she was. "Oh god yes, Logan." She moaned softly.

The door opened, we both ignored who it was as I thrusted into her quickly. "LOGAN?!" I heard my sister, Ari screamed and covered herself up, I covered my privates as I looked over seeing my sister's legs wrapped around my best friend's torso. "So... your dating my sister?" I asked raising a brow. "Yes, we're dating. BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Clair screamed at me. "Why the hell are you and Ariana naked?!" I shivered slightly against the feeling of Ari's breath against my bare neck. "Well, we were making out..." I trailed off. "Dude, you guys look like your in some kind of porno!" Cody laughed. I rolled my eyes, "ok, fine, we'll go have sex somewhere else." I said. Clair and Cody covered their eyes as Ari and I put our clothes back on. "I'll see you later, dude?" Cody asked. "Yup," I grabbed Ari's hand and led her out of the room.

Once we went out of the room I closed the door. I smirked picking Ari up bridal style making her squeal, "where's your room?" I asked. She grinned and told me as I carried her to the room.


End file.
